Happy Birthday!
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: Mike realizes that life catches up with you when you least expect it! Future!fic, H/M slash


**Title: ****Happy Birthday  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Pairing: Henry/Mike  
Rating: M  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Warnings: Future!fic, slash  
Summary: Life catches up with you when you least expect it!****  
****Wc: 3166  
A.N.: I wrote this fic as a birthday present for luvinmike.  
Many thanks to wordstuck for the great beta-work!**

* * *

Happy Birthday!

Mike hated gala parties. It only made his job more complicated, but what he was supposed to do? As a bodyguard, attending these kinds of events came with the territory. His clients were mostly the rich and the powerful, but if he had the choice, he preferred politicians over any kind of spoiled kid or starlet. The last years had helped immensely. He had built a good reputation and was now one of the best and highest-paid the business had to offer.

Tonight seemed to run smoothly. No protest in front of the building, no admirers, not even paparazzi. However, deep in his gut Mike knew it was only the calm before the storm.

Half-way through the event, Mike suddenly felt watched. Hidden behind his dark shades, his eyes roamed the building but he couldn't find a thing amiss. Soon the feeling vanished and he relaxed again.

Near the end of his client's speech, he sighted three suspicious-looking people making their way through the audience close to the podium. A command had his people mobilized and without further fuss the trespassers where herded outside. One, however, had managed to slip away and the second the speech had ended Mike saw something metallic glitter out of the corner of his eye.

"Down!" he shouted and as the well trained puppy he was, Mike's client ducked behind the lectern.

Meanwhile the blond had stormed through the audience and was following the wannabe assassin through the building. Before too long he had the smaller man cornered.

"Stay calm!" he said soothingly. "Nobody has to get hurt."

"HA!" Without warning the man threw a knife. Mike however, was ready and ducked fast enough that the blade only nicked his shoulder, while a well aimed shot hit the man in the leg. The man thus immobilized, Mike alarmed his staff. Once somebody took the man in custody, Mike made his way back to his client and led him out of the building, into a waiting limo that took the shocked man back to his hotel.

After a chat with officers from the local police department and a last check in with his men in the hotel, Mike was also able to finally call it a night.

_Man, I'm__ getting too old for this!_

Entering his humble room, Mike at first, more out of reflex than anything else, aimed his gun at the figure occupying his bed. Before he could even blink, not to mention pull the trigger, the person had moved and disarmed him.

"Now, now, Detective," an all too familiar voice chided, "Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

Against his better judgment Mike relaxed and turned to face the man he hadn't seen for nearly four years.

"Fitzroy. You haven't changed a bit." Mike said deciding not to point out that he had not been a police officer for a few years.

"Is that a compliment?" the vampire smirked, which proved to be contagious because soon Mike too smiled, as he shook his had in exasperation.

"Take it whichever way you wish, your lordship," saying this, Mike made is way to the lonely couch and sunk exhausted onto it.

"That I shall." The vampire answered, amused by the reminder of their past banter and watched as the taller man lay weapon after weapon on the small couch table.

Next followed Mike's shoes and then the holster around his right ankle and its matching knife.

"Were you expecting a whole battalion?" Henry asked and took one deep breath when Mike finally shed his jacket and vest. The wound bled freely and emitted a mouth-watering smell.

"You're hurt." Henry stated suddenly sitting next to the tired man eyeing the wound thoroughly.

"It's only a scratch," Mike grumbled. "Ahh!" he shouted in surprise.

"You need stitches." The smaller man stated calmly as he carefully prodded the wound.

"Yeah, what ever. Is there something you wanted?"

For the slightest of moments Mike could have sworn to have seen Henry's eyes flicker to his arm, but then the vampire simply stated:

"I saw you at the party and was curious."

Ah, so he _had_ felt the vamp watching him…

"Curious?"

"Yes. I never thought you would willingly leave Toronto."

Mike groaned. He was tired, his shoulder hurt, and now he had the fucking prince of darkness playing 20 questions with him.

"Lost the job, lost the girl, came west to start fresh. The rest is a country song." He let his head sink onto the head rest, closing his eyes to escape the pitying grey ones watching him.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mike finally turned his head and looked at the man sitting next to him.

Dressed in an anthracite gray suit, Fitzroy looked somehow older, more regal, which made Mike want to tousle the too tame locks, to disturb this far too grave picture. He hated to be reminded that this young man was actually many centuries his senior and, not to be forgotten, a blood sucking monster. Well, monster was a bit harsh, but he was a supernatural being that could kill Mike in mere seconds.

_Great, I__ needed that reminder!_

Standing up he made his way to the bathroom.

"Was there anything else? I need to get cleaned up."

Henry didn't move. He simply looked at Mike with the intensity of a cat watching a mouse.

"Suit yourself." Mike closed the door behind himself, undressed and got into the shower. He sure as hell wouldn't show Henry how the vampire's presence unnerved him.

The hot water did wonders for his tired bones and soon the other man was forgotten as Mike relaxed under the wonderful massaging spray of the shower head.

He took his time. Washed his hair, shaved and brushed his teeth. Then, a good half hour later, he exited the bathroom dressed only in a pair of blue silk boxers, hair still damp.

"Still here, I see." He stated without looking at the vampire while he went in search of his first aid kit.

Once found, he took out some butterfly closures and was just about to tent to his wound when he felt a cool hand rest on his shoulder. Questioningly he looked at the other man.

"You know, I could help you with that." Saying that, the vampire softy stroked the skin above the cut and Mike instantly knew that Henry was not offering to put the bandage on but something else entirely. He shuddered a little at the thought of the vampire's mouth on him. Mike still had the occasional nightmare about that one time he had fallen victim to the bloodsucker, but he also remembered Vicki's blissful face at donating blood to the undead and swallowed out loud.

"What? You wanna play nursemaid?" he croaked out, more for appearance's sake than anything else, but Henry simply looked him straight in the eye and said:

"You know exactly what I am offering, Michael."

Mike did. And against his better judgment he actually considered it. There was something in the smaller man's face that drew him in. Maybe it was out of curiosity, or nostalgia, but the thought of letting Henry drink from him didn't repulse him as it should.

Actually, ever since Henry had entered the room Mike had felt safe. Normally it took hours for him to wind down from an attempt on a client but right now he felt as relaxed as he hadn't in a very long time.

Mike bravely took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I want to taste you - again."

"Henry…"

"And I know you have thought about it. What I did then was not as it is supposed to be, and I would like to erase that memory and exchange it with one of a better experience. "

As he spoke, the vampire let his hand wander down Mike's arm and took his hand. Softly, so as not to appear too forceful, Henry drew the man in direction of the bed. Hesitantly, Mike led himself be tugged along. There were a million and more reasons why he should decline the vamp's offer, but at that very moment not one came to mind.

They sat down and Henry directed the blond to lay back with his back to the headboard. Next Henry lay down beside him and lowered his mouth to Mike's shoulder.

The ex-cop shuddered as warm breath touched his skin, and as a tentative tongue sneaked out to take a first lap, he closed his eyes and leaned back.

His reaction seemed to encourage the other man and soon lips joined the tongue and the soft licks turned into slow languished sucks that went right to Mike's cock and made it stir with interest.

Far too soon the sucking ceased and Henry finished with a few last unhurried licks, almost as if he wanted to savor the taste for as long as he could. He then tentatively raised his head to meet Mike's dazed gaze.

Those hungry black eyes spoke to him. Mike would have thought that he would always feel dread when confronted with Fitzroy's 'otherness', but at the moment he almost felt fascinated. The way those pupil-less eyes still managed to look warm and inviting, how the now slightly more red-colored lips did not completely manage to hide the wickedly sharp fangs that could so easily sink into skin like a knife into warm butter, and the way that normally pale skin now, even after only a few drops of his blood, appeared to have gained an almost rosy hue.

He had to blink to regain his composure.

When just a few licks from the vamp left him feeling so captivated, Mike feared to even imagine how he would react should Henry really feed from him.

Was this the vampire's allure, that spoke to him? Something in a vampire's nature that lured its victim's in, or was it the man behind the vampire Mike had grudgingly learned to respect and trust?

It didn't really matter, because at the moment Mike would give anything to hold their connection. It had been years since he had felt this level of intimacy and safety with another person. But did he dare offer more?

As if reading Mike's mind Henry slowly raised himself so that he was face to face with Mike, looking at him as if he was searching for something in the human's expression. When Mike's gaze didn't waver, Henry began to move even closer so that his lips were hovering bare millimeters from the other man's.

He was just about to say something when Mike's calm suddenly broke and without any warning the blond captured those pouty lips. In his haste the ex-cop had forgotten to remember the sharp fangs that rested hidden from view and hissed with surprise as he cut his lip, but that hiss was soon drowned by the loud moan the vampire uttered as a few drops reached his tongue. And suddenly Mike was pressed back into the mattress as his mouth was possessed and conquered by Henry.

_Oh God! Was this really happening?_

Almost desperately Mike grasped Henry's shoulders, not quite sure if he should draw the brunette closer, or push him away. Neither, as it turned out. Because, in that moment, Henry stopped moving. Slowly, almost as if he was fighting an impossible fight, the vampire opened his eyes again and caught Mike's gaze.

"If you don't want this, say so now and you won't see me again, but if…"

Mike's mind was reeling. Never see Henry again? Sure, life would be far easier, but did he really want to erase this part of his past, never to be able to retrieve it again?

His hesitancy seemed to have been answer enough, and with a pang in his heart he saw something in the previously passion filled grey eyes freeze. For the shortest moment, sadness and disappointment ghosted over the noble face before the cold façade of Henry Fitzroy, son of the king and prince of darkness was back in place.

The vampire was just about to remove himself from the bed, when Mike finally made up his mind. He knew he would claim insanity should anybody ask him later, but the thought of losing this calm and closeness, this feeling of safety, and yes, of home he had just felt in the vampire's presence, was something he didn't want to miss in the future.

_Could there __really be more? _

Mike wasn't sure. Could he do this? Not a minute ago, he hadn't had a problem, but they had only kissed. What if that was all he could stand? But what was he thinking? Maybe all Henry wanted was a quick bite and a shag. Mike felt suddenly very old for wanting more.

"Henry, I – what exactly do you want from me?"

Ready to give him one of his 'I'm better that you' remarks, Henry stopped before he could utter a single syllable. Could he see the mortal's honest conflict? Searching the blond's face he drew closer again. A slender hand cupped Mike's cheek, and then withdrew to let fingers trace first the corner of his mouth, then down along his neck to eventually stop and rest over his heart, as a husky voice stated:

"Everything."

Mike swallowed as he saw the conviction behind those words and the hunger in the vampire's eyes.

Still, he had to know for sure.

"For how long?"

"As long as you want!" With these words Henry kissed him again and this time Mike didn't waver. One hand buried itself in the soft brown locks, while the other wandered down a strong shoulder over silk material along the elegant back.

Time passed, but he didn't know how much. Minutes? Hours? All Mike could do was lie back and enjoy. It was intoxicating. Almost all his life Mike had been the strong one, the domineering one and he had liked it, had been content with his role, but just in this moment he didn't need to be. Henry was there, holding him with an unequalled strength, hell, he was even breathing for Mike. That had never happened before! Funny, it didn't disturb Mike at all. Shouldn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted as Henry finally seemed to decide that he had kissed Mike enough and that soul-sucking mouth wandered lower. Kisses showered over heated skin until those silky lips slowly closed around a perky nipple.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike nearly jumped as he felt it sucked into wet heat of Henry's mouth at the same time his legs were carefully pushed apart to give Henry more room to act. A nice side effect was that the two men now lay chest to chest and it felt great o have the smaller man rub against him. Then:

"SHIT! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mike nearly screamed as something sharp pierced the sensitive nub, but was quickly soothed by a soft tongue while the suction got harder.

"Henry!" he groaned, feeling himself nearly exploding with need and wishing Henry would suck on something else.

And he really wanted it. At that moment, Mike didn't care that Henry was male, he didn't even care that he was a vampire, as long as that throbbing need consuming him alive was finally sated. It felt as if his blood was rushing through him at a breath-taking speed, wanting to burst through his skin! There was too much pressure!

Blindly he caught the other man's neck and tugged him higher. Mike was panting and felt hot all over! It was nearly unbearable!

He got dizzy. Almost desperate with need, Mike dragged Henry back up until he felt the suddenly unclothed chest of the other man touch his own. He groaned at the contact and his hips started to move unashamedly against the vampire's.

"Henry! –I ….. Lord PLEASE!" he begged. Only to be soothed by a cold hand stopping his thrashing head.

"Shhhhh, Michael. What do you need?"

Right at that moment Mike's phone rang.

"God DAMN!" he cursed – very loudly.

Giving the vampire a regretful glance, Mike answered the call fully expecting it to be one of his employees informing him of some dire need his client felt entitled to in the middle of the night.

Surprisingly it was somebody he had not expected to call at all, but seeing that Fitzroy was here he perhaps shouldn't be surprised.

"Hello Vicki, to what do I owe the honor of your call?"

If his words somehow sounded slightly bitter he didn't care. After all, it was she who chose to quit their relationship.

"Oh, come on Mike, you can't still be mad at me," she answered, trying to underplay her bad conscience. Well, at least that made Mike feel a little better.

Sighing he answered:

"No, of course not. What do you need?" he wanted to know, sounding as tired as he had felt only an hour ago.

It seemed Mike wasn't the only one feeling the change in his mood, because suddenly the soft lips that had nearly driven him insane before redoubled their effort.

He must have made a sound because suddenly there was only silence waiting on the other end of the line before his ex's voice asked a little unsure:

"Ahem, Mike, am I interrupting something?"

"Noho" he nearly squeaked, as his hips were unceremoniously taken hold of and drawn to the edge of the bed. There Henry kneeled between his parted legs and let his hands wander up the inside of the mortal's thighs. At the same time Mike's gaze was captured by mischievous grey eyes that dared the other man to give their game away.

Mike rolled his eyes but the fake annoyance was immediately undone by the dry swallow that followed, and the pink tongue that hungrily wet the ex-cop's lips as Henry bowed further down in a deliberate, slow pace, as if to say that it was Mike's choice. During the whole act, their eyes never parted.

Mike was so captivated by the brunette's actions that Vicki's loud 'Mike!' made him jump.

"Yeah? Sorry, you were … saying?" he murmured distractedly as he watched the vampire's beautiful grey eyes turn a hungry black and said man's sinful mouth draw closer and closer to Mike's now leaking cock.

"Do you have company? Should I call back?"

There was something in her voice that would normally have made him listen closely, but when a burst of warm breath was the only warning he got before he was hungrily devoured, he was understandably distracted and all he could do was stifle his groan and utter:

"Ohhhhh, … mmmmmmhhhhh,….. Ohhhhhhh-k! Night!" before he let the phone fall to the ground and buried his hands in Henry's soft curls.

It took Mike an embarrassingly short time to reach completion, however, shortly before he did, he could have sworn he heard Vicki's voice chuckling and then whispering "Happy birthday, Mike!" before he plummeted over the edge and lost consciousness for the next few minutes.

* * *

The end


End file.
